The French Girl: Highly Powerful
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: With a hunting trip gone wrong, CDC still only just behind them, Annie and Daryl must figure out what is best. "We have to tell them," "Why? Fort Benning is right there gurl." "We have to...Please..." (Daryl Dixon/OC story! If you haven't read "The French Girl" yet, go read it now!)
1. What Lies Ahead

**Quick note: this is a whole new story but I'll keep the chapters going for each story. Like it won't go back to 1, but keep going. Also, if you haven't read the first story (The French Girl), you should go do that. This next part follows season 2 for the most part. And hopefully it pleases you like I think (hope) it will! Enjoy! **

**PS: I will NEVER own anything of the Walking Dead but Pierre Molle and Antoinette Molle are MINE. **

* * *

**The French Girl:**

**Highly Powerful**

**Chapter 11**

**What Lies Ahead **

**-O-**

They were running for their very _lives_. Dead were coming. Antoinette tried her best to keep her heart from going out of her chest but knew better. She knew that they would survive, somehow….someway. They were not like Jacqui. They would not just simply _give up_. She was standing behind Rick, listening to him talk to somebody… Morgan was his name, as Rick kept saying it. He was talking about how they had lost Jacqui but he couldn't bare to say her name. She couldn't believe him sometimes.

"I won't say I blame her," Rick went on talking about Jacqui, "But she lost faith."

Annie couldn't listen to it anymore. She turned and went down the stairs to get something to eat. She had hidden her food from the others; she was saving it for when they'd need it. Carol and Sophia were up moving around, finishing with little food they had and gave it to the group for breakfast. They were making it.

"Good morning Annie," Carol said glancing over at the blond. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," _No_. She hadn't slept at all, "How about you, Carol? Sophia?"

They answered before Annie went on her way. They were packing up the cars, the men were. They were going to try at Fort Benning. Annie hoped that things would be better there.

Lori was sitting in the car, watching as everything fell into place. Annie was putting some bags out of the truck when she noticed Daryl watching her. She stared back at him, wondering why he made it so hard on her. She liked him, he liked _her_. But then again, they could never work.

Daryl and T-Dog were taking some gas, putting it into some of the cars and SUV. He looked tired. She knew they were leaving the truck behind; Daryl wanted to keep his bike. Or well, it was Merle's bike. Annie took the bags and set them in the car which Rick and Lori were in. There was no room for her in that car so she was planning on going in the SUV.

"Hey gurl,"

Annie glanced over to find Daryl watching her. "Where ya gonna be riding?" Daryl asked.

She smiled, "I'm thinking the SUV. _Pourquoi?_"

"Come ride with me," Daryl said as he shifted awkwardly. "It's clear there's too many in the SUV."

Annie smiled as she moved closer to him and then climbed on. "Thanks Dixon,"

They took the lead and took off.

-O-

Annie kept her arms around Daryl's waist. She knew not to grab onto anything that would make it awkward. Neither said anything, as they drove in the heat of Georgia. It was quiet besides the sound of the bike. She watched as the trees went by and soon found that they had to stop.

Annie frowned as Daryl drove up towards the SUV, Dale in the driver's sit.

"See a way through?" Dale asked.

Daryl nodded his head and nodded towards the traffic. He drove around and then went in front of again. Annie held on tight. "Shouldn't we turn around?" She asked Daryl nervously.

He grunted. "Can't waste the fuel, woman."

She rolled her eyes. She tightened her hold on him as she looked around. It was death. Daryl was looking for a way to get the SUV through. She cursed their awful luck. "Do you think we'll make it through?" She asked quietly.

"Can't fucking hear ya, woman." Daryl grunted.

They stopped the bike and Annie got off. "Thanks for the ride." She said as Daryl shrugged, and together they went to meet the group. He was biting his thumb a little. "Daryl?"

"Hmm….?"

Annie met his eyes. "Thank ya."

They met the group as Daryl looked up at them. Dale was going on about how they were in the middle of nowhere till Daryl started going through some car. Annie felt her mouth drop open. "There's a whole beat of stuff we could find." Daryl said to the group.

"That's somebody's things!" Annie said sounding horrified.

T began to walk towards the cars. "I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start."

"Maybe some water," Carol said.

"Or food," Andrea mused.

Annie couldn't believe them. "These are people's _things_! How can you even think about taking stuff from them?"

"This is a graveyard," Lori agreed with Antoinette.

Daryl was leaning against the car with his hand inside, and he raised an eyebrow. Annie rubbed her forehead. "Gurl, these people are _dead_. They don' need any of this anymore." Daryl said.

Annie looked up into his eyes. "Fine, let's get this over with. But please…don't go through a car if it has somebody in it—"

"Can't take the chance, Molle. What if we need something and that car has it?" Shane said watching her carefully.

Annie went towards a car and began to awkwardly look through it, feeling awful. Daryl came up towards her and stopped, standing beside her. "What's the problem?"

She sighed, "I don't like the idea of taking from people….even if they're dead. That isn't respect."

Daryl bit on his thumb nail again. "I'm gonna go help T, you gonna be okay?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Fine, Daryl. I gotta be." Annie said as she turned and went back to looking through the car. She began to go through the car, carefully. She came across some canned goods, 3 box of crackers, 1 bag of salt and vinegar chips (her favorite), 9 bottles of water, 1 first aid kit and 3 blankets. She carefully took it all and made her way back to the car which was Rick's and Lori's. She smiled when she seen Shane getting a mini shower and laughed. And when it seemed it was an okay day…something terrible went wrong.

Walkers.

A HERDE of walkers!

Annie didn't know what happened next but she was under the car, shaking from fear. She was beside Carl and Sophia, and she held them close, held their hands. Sophia was shaking beside her as Annie held onto her hand. Sophia began to move but Annie shook her head, wouldn't let her. Sophia was confused but Annie leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"I can still see some, wait…alright?" she whispered.

Sophia nodded and stayed close. They watched the feet keep walking, and Sophia was glad that Annie didn't let her run. Annie was shaking beside her as she glanced over, seeing Carol who was crying for her daughter. Two walkers stumbled by.

They kept walking.

Daryl who was with a bleeding T-Dog noticed the two walkers. And he knew Annie was under the truck.

_Fuck, _was all he could think.

He took aim with his crossbow, and shot, killing one of the walkers. It fell to the ground, it dead. The other walker turned to look for what had killed its friend. Daryl looked at T who nodded. Daryl moved forward and shot the other walker as well, right through the head.

Annie took her knife and stabbed the walkers through the brain again, just in case. Then together, Sophia, Carl and herself climbed out from under the truck. Sophia held onto Annie's waist as she leaned down and took the arrows out of the heads of the dead creatures.

Then the next thing she knows, Carol was beside her daughter and holding onto Sophia, kissing her all over. "Thank you! Annie, thank you so much!"

Daryl was coming over with a limping T-Dog. "We gotta get him checked out." He said as he sighed in relief. He wasn't sure why but he was very thankful Annie was safe.

Annie nodded her head as she took in a deep breath, stepping forward. She walked towards them and brought T over to the SUV. She got out the first aid kit and began to clean him up. Annie took care in cleaning T up before wrapping his arm up nice and well. "I'm not a _full _nurse or anything but you have to change that every day." She said as she ran her fingers through her blond locks.

"Thanks Ann." T said weakly.

"Now," Annie flashed him a soft look. "Let's get our shit together and let's get outta here."

-O-

The group kept looking through the cars well T rested in the SUV. Daryl was planning on going on a quick hunt the next morning, get some meat. Annie was all for it and said she'd go. As everybody got ready to rest for the night well Carol cuddled and worried over Sophia, Annie took first watch along with Daryl.

They sat together on the SUV.

"Ya saved her life." Daryl said as he sat beside Antoinette, "Ya saved that lil' girl."

Antoinette shrugged her shoulders. "I could hear the walkers," She said glancing over at him. "I didn't like the idea of her moving anyway. It scared the shit outta me."

Daryl shrugged. "At least she's alive."

"Yeah, at least she's alive," Annie agreed.

-O-

**Up Next: **_**Bloodletting**_; on their hunt, Daryl and Antoinette stumble upon a farm. It seems something else has brought them here.

**Yes, so Sophia does NOT go missing. I felt like the little girl should have been alive and stayed alive. And Annie was learning to be a doctor/nurse when shit hit the fan. She had been home for the summer when it happened and Pierre and her took off. I may get more into that, have a dream of some sort. Maybe a flashback…? I don't know…. What else, what else?**

**I am really sorry about the wait on chapter 10! So this is why this one is EARLY. xD Maybe if you're lucky, I'll have 12 down so that would be two updates to make up for my lateness. Who knows, eh? Well review please! **


	2. Bloodletting Part 1

**The French Girl: Highly Powerful**

**Chapter 12:**

**Bloodletting Part 1**

**-O-**

The next morning brought a soft glow of the sun and a soft chill in the air. Antoinette was curled up in the SUV and felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her.

She murmured something along the lines of _"Mama…no…sleepy…" _

There was a soft chuckle as the woman opened her eyes. She found Daryl standing there, ready to go out hunting. Since there was such a huge herd, Rick wanted for people to always have a partner when they left the group. And since Daryl didn't trust anybody out in the woods but Annie to come with him, the girl would have to get up way too early for her liking.

"I ain't yer mama. Get yer ass outta bed, now gurl." Daryl said causing Annie to sit up, glaring at him.

She threw her shoe at him as she got up. She made sure she looked half ready before grabbing her weapons, putting them on. "You could be a little less mean, you know." She said as she followed him, grabbing her shoe were it had landed.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "And ya could be outta bed on time."

The two fell quiet as they neared the woods, when Dale called them. "Keep careful you two, come back, ya hear?"

"Yes Dale!" Annie called back to the older man before walking with Daryl.

It was awkward for the longest time before Annie heard a growl. Her head snapped that way to look and found a walker making its way closer to her. Daryl hadn't noticed the walker so she took aim and shot it with her bow.

"Little shits, they are." She mumbled.

Daryl looked over at her. "Well come on we don't have all day."

Annie hurried over towards him, falling into step. She hummed softly to herself of a song she remembered loving when the world hadn't gone to shit. She remembered her mama dancing around the kitchen listening to the song.

_Remember Antoinette, God loves you. He gave up his only son to take away our sins. Be proud. Love him. Always take courage and remember the Holy Spirit is __**always **__with you. _

Right then, Annie found herself staring at a large buck. Daryl hadn't noticed it yet. _Holy he is off his game today_. She thought. She knew she should kill it but as its eyes met hers, she felt for it. She stepped towards it, and the buck did not rush off. It was a big thing that it was. Right as Daryl turned to look for her, a shot hit the air and Annie only remembered falling to the ground, hitting her head.

_Mama? _A little voice whispered.

It went black…

-O-

Daryl turned slowly making sure Antoinette hadn't killed herself yet. And his eyes found her making her way towards a large buck. It would feed their group for awhile if they could keep it frozen. He went to take aim when a shot ran through. His eyes widen as Annie fell. He rushed over as her body hit the ground.

_Holy shit! _

His body wasn't listening to him as he knelt down beside her, checking her pulse. He heard somebody coming closer, thinking it was something bad; he took aim with his bow. "Stay the fuck back,"

It was a large man with wide eyes. "Is she okay? I didn't see you there! I'm so sorry!" The man spoke quickly, feeling awfully bad.

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Who are ya?"

"Odis. I was out hunting for my family— will she be okay?" Odis said.

Keeping his weapon aimed, Daryl looked over at the woman. He noticed there was blood coming now and the hole of the wound was in her stomach.

"I don't know, ya got a doctor or something?"

Odis nodded. "His name is Hershel Greene." He looked truly sorry but Daryl wasn't buying it. "Hershel lives in a farm not too far from here— I could lead you there."

Daryl didn't know if he should trust this guy, but he knew he had no choice. It was either trust him, take the risk and save Antoinette's life or don't. "Lead the way," he said gruffly.

Odis nodded, as he turned beginning to go as Daryl had picked up Annie bridle style. Odis couldn't help but wonder if this woman meant something to the man.

-O-

Sometime later, Daryl came to a farmhouse. It was very beautiful, if he would say so. And it appeared untouched by the walkers. _Annie would like this_. He thought. He shook off the thought as Odis led him towards the large home. Then, a man with a gun also with white hair stood before him.

"Odis— who are these people?" The man asked.

Odis glanced over at them. "I was out huntin' when I shot this buck— and the lady was nearby and I ended up _shooting _her…" Odis rambled.

Daryl cuddled Annie's body. "Can ya help her?" He asked in a soft voice. The man looked at her before nodding.

"I can sure try," He said as he stepped aside. "Bring her in and Beth 'ere will lead yah ta the bedroom. I'll get the stuff."

A young blonde girl stepped forward. "Right this way."

Daryl followed the girl— Beth he guessed— to a bedroom that they would be in. He laid Annie down and she looked way too pale and her shirt was covered in her blood. Her blood… He shook off the thought as the old man came back in. He guessed this man was Hershel.

"She got a name, son?" Hershel asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, her name's Antoinette. But everybody jus' calls her Annie."

"I see," Hershel said as he began to get to work, "Your name, son?"

"Daryl."

And after that, it was just quiet.

-O-

**WITH THE GROUP**

"Do you think something happened?" Carol asked, cuddling little Sophia to her chest. Lori was with Carl, and together the four were snacking on the little food Annie had found in a car.

Lori shrugged. "I don't know— maybe they're just forgot how late it was getting. You know Daryl, he's sometimes out there for hours…."

Carol frowned. "No, Daryl likes to be home around this time. He likes to help Annie make dinner by skinning the catch." Sophia spoke up in her quite voice, looking shy.

Carl agreed. "She's right mom."

Lori frowned before shaking her head, running her fingers, "Alright, and then _must _havesomething."

-O-

**AT THE FARM**

Hershel worked long and hard on Annie, and Daryl had left the room to go talk to Maggie— one of Hershel's daughters. "You with anybody?" She asked.

"Yeah," He chewed his thumb. "We got a group, they're on the highway."

Maggie nodded, got some help figuring out where before she took off to bring the group to the farm at the request of her daddy. Hershel came out with a frown on his face. "You have any idea what blood type she is?"

Daryl shook his head. "No…"

Hershel sighed. "If we don't get blood into her, she'll bleed out before we can help her."

Right then, Annie opened her eyes moaning softly. Hershel went back in, and Daryl followed. "Gurl, ya have any idea what blood type ya are?" Daryl asked.

Annie stared at him weakly. "I-I'm O+…"

Daryl let out a breath. "Thank fuck, Annie…." She passed out. Daryl didn't want to give his blood but he knew he had to. Annie would do it for him. "I'm O+."

Hershel nodded and got their shit together so he could give Annie blood. It was like a miracle from God.

**-O-**

**Up Next: **_**Bloodletting Part 2**_**:** The group make it to the farm. T's arm is really bad. Annie's still out of it. Somebody surprising steps up to the task of getting the meds Annie needs to live.

**Thanks guys for the love, I see people following/favoriting the story but no reviews. Come on guys, please review! Please?! **


	3. Bloodletting Part 2

**The French Girl: Highly Powerful **

**Chapter 13**

**Bloodletting Part 2**

**Warning: There are a lot of F booms thanks to Daryl. Sorry if it annoys you! **

Annie's vision was fuzzy when she opened her eyes, wondering what that _feeling _was in her side. She cried out upon feeling something _digging _into her. She noticed Daryl first by his scent, he smelt of man, outdoors like and blood. When hadn't he been covered in blood? She cried out, "MAMA!"

She may have been a full grown woman but her mother, she needed her mother.

"PIERRE!"

Annie broke and sobbed trying to push whoever was holding her down to get off her. She heard a voice, "You, hold her down!" She did not like the sound of that. There was an old man over her, and she noticed that she was freezing.

Then another pair of hands were holding her down. "Fuck man, don' go grabbing at her tits!" That voice…it sounded like Daryl.

She sobbed harder, "D-DARYL! P-please s-save me!" she cried out for help. "I-it hurts!"

The blond woman tried to get away but the hands were holding her from squirming away. Daryl was next to her in a moment, holding her down but was close. "Gurl, ya gotta stop squirming. Hershel's gonna take care of ya." He tried to calm her.

She sobbed. "I-it hurts…!"

"Shh," Daryl shushed her but she cried harder. "If ya keep squirming, ya ain't gonna get any better."

She ended up blacking out.

-O-

Daryl hated seeing the woman he had seen as a strong woman cry like she was. She didn't need this on top of her brother dying before her. It had broken his heart hearing her cry out for her mother and brother…and then for him. It was like he was some fucking hero when he wasn't. He caused this to happen. If they had waited 5 more minutes like she had asked, they wouldn't be here.

Annie would be safe.

Hershel worked over her and then told Daryl and Jimmy. Jimmy was a young man who helped around the farm and from what Daryl had collected, the guy had a girlfriend. But then again, who wouldn't want to go at Annie's tits? It pissed Daryl off because Annie was hurt and Jimmy had gone after her.

Hershel kept working inside of the bedroom well Daryl paced outside. _Fucking useless_. He thought.

Gladly but sadly, minutes (around 30 Daryl was sure), Hershel existed the bedroom looking upset and down. Some of his shirt showed Annie's blood and it worried Daryl. Seeing her so helpless and shirtless had broken him.

Hershel was saying that they needed to get meds and Daryl remembered he had some in his pack, but he wasn't sure if they were the ones they needed and sadly, his pack was with Dale and T-Dog. "She dead?" He asked.

Hershel shook her head. "No, but if we don't get the meds, she will be. There is internal bleeding."

Daryl wanted to punch something. Poor fucking Annie!

-O-

It pissed him off, not having the right to go get the stuff Annie needed. She was going to die without it, and it broke his heart. And yet, he tried not to let it show. Emotions were for the weak, he thought. Odis and Jimmy were going. It pissed him off.

"I should go," Daryl said pacing the room, glancing over at the two men who were getting ready.

"Nah, we got it. You stay with yer woman, she'll need ya," Odis said.

Daryl looked startled by hearing somebody call Annie his woman. Jimmy shrugged as he got his weapon together, and was given a gun which actually belonged to Annie. "Get her the stuff she needs, and get right back. Please." He almost sounded like he was begging.

"Ta help yer woman, we'll be just fine." Jimmy said nodding to him.

He didn't say anything along the lines that she wasn't his woman.

Jimmy and Odis quickly made their way to the truck and left.

-O-

Daryl was sitting beside Annie's bedside, watching her rest and she looked so pale. He had given her some more of his blood, grumbling in a joking way, that only she would understand. It was getting late, and he hoped Odis and Jimmy got back soon, he needed those meds. He touched her hand and sighed when he felt how COLD it actually was. "Fuck woman, yer gonna catch a cold."

He pulled a blanket over her body. He had caught himself looking at her chest a few times but he always stopped himself. Annie wouldn't like that. And she would be pissed when she found Jimmy had been going to touch her when she woke up. Then, a person entered the room.

"Daryl?"

He grunted as he glanced over, finding Maggie standing there. "Can I help ya?"

She smiled weakly. "I got yer group here. They're all worried."

"'Course they should be! Annie helps 'em all! She feeds them kids all the time, saved the lil' girl's ass few days ago!" Daryl pointed out annoyed. "But none care 'bout her, 'less they get somethang outta it."

Maggie shifted awkwardly. "Shane and Rick wanna see ya."

"Ain't leavin' her side," Daryl said stubbornly. "Tell 'em to come to me."

Maggie nodded and left to go fetch Rick and Shane. Daryl went back to looking at Annie's pale skin and closed her eyes.

"Gotta be okay," He mumbled.

-O-

**Up Next: **_**Save the Last One**_: T-Dog's arm is saved by Hershel who checks it out. Jimmy and Odis are still missing. Annie isn't looking too good. Sophia convinces Carl to come up with her to read Annie a story.

**Hey guys, I'm SO sorry about the wait! And this short chapter but I couldn't help it. Netflix was messing with me hated me so I couldn't write the chapter. But here it is. Sorry if it sucks! I thought it'd be interesting. :) So review? **


End file.
